7 Things
by EnzoFelton
Summary: Based loosely on Miley Cyrus' '7 Things'. One-shot. Hermione thinks of all the things she hates about Draco. Draco: OOC. Ultra, mega fluffly.


A/N: Hello all! This new story of mine is based loosely on '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. This story is a one-shot, on all the things Hermione hates about Draco. I must warn you though. At the end, Draco is very OOC. Like, very. It's like he got possessed. Seriously. Also, Ron and Hermione never kissed in DH. All students who didn't complete their education returned to Hogwarts. Typical Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl, blah blah blah. But anyways, enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the song, not Harry Potter, nothing.

Let's get started!

7 Things

**The First and Second Things**

"Honestly Draco! Why are you so up yourself?" Hermione exclaimed angrily whilst following Draco into their shared dormitory.

"Granger, I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous." Draco smirked, obviously oblivious to his girlfriend's outraged face.

'Ugh, that stupid smirk. I just want to slap it right off his face.' Hermione angrily rolled her eyes, and recalled the event that occurred just minutes ago…

_Flashback_

_Hermione and Draco were walking down a seventh floor corridor, patrolling. Their patrolling, however, was cut short when they spotted two unknown seventh year Gryffindors out of dorm. _

"_Hey! You two! What are you doing out of bed?" Hermione yelled across the long corridor. She couldn't see who these two Gryffindors were, as they were too far away. _

"_Hermione? Malfoy? Hermione, what are you doing with that ferret?" One of the Gryffindors revealed themselves as one of Hermione's best friends, Ron Weasley. The other Gryffindor was Hermione's other best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was standing next to Ron, looking at him, stupidly. _

"_Ron, honestly. We're both Heads. The ferret and I are in the middle of patrolling." Hermione replied scolding, not forgetting the fact that her two best friends were out of their dorms after curfew. She couldn't add the fact that she was dating said ferret. "Anyway, what are you two doing out of the Gryffindor Tower? It's past curfew! Explain yourselves."_

"_Hermione, please. Don't dock points. We'll explain later. I'd rather not in front of the ferret." Harry replied hastily at the last comment. _

"_Potter, that was years ago. Not that funny anymore considering how gorgeous I am. Well, actually, I was always gorgeous." Draco said, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. _

"_Oh Malfoy. Forever the egotistical git, am I right?" Harry shot back. _

"_I second that." Ron added. _

_Draco scoffed. "Humph. Whatever. You're jealous. You can't be as hot as me. Is that your only way of expressing that, Pothead and Weasel?"_

"_Ha! Please! I'd rather look like Voldemort then look like you! Don't you think Hermione?" Harry asked while laughing._

_Hermione nervously sneaked a glance at her secret boyfriend. Draco looked back at her pleadingly, a secret message telling her not to take the Pothead and Weasel's side. "You know what? Both of you go to bed. I'm tired. Go before I DO dock points." Hermione turned around, and started walking back to the Head dorms, totally forgetting to finish patrolling, because sleep seemed much more attractive to her. She hated it when these sorts of incidents occurred. Seeing her secret boyfriend and best friends arguing over the stupidest things. Why couldn't everyone just be at least civil to each other, considering the war is over? Draco's been getting bullied for being involved on Voldemort's side, even though Draco was cleared of all charges shortly after the war. It just doesn't seem fair to anyone. _

"_Bye Potty and Weaselbee. Like your new nicknames? Because I do!" Draco smirked before turning around and catching up with Hermione. "Your pathetic friends annoy me Granger. Get better ones."_

_Hermione stopped in her tracks, fumed. "Draco Malfoy! You insult my 'so-called pathetic friends' again, you will regret it when you lose a limb."_

"_Granger, I'm entitled to my own opinion." Draco smirked. "Now that they're gone, and we are alone-"_

"_Don't even try Draco." Hermione mumbled coldly, and stalked off to the Head dormitory portrait._

"_Granger! How can you refuse me?" He said as he cut in front of her, spoke the password, and walked into the Head common room. _

_End Flashback_

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Draco." Hermione turned to walk into her bedroom, put was pulled away when someone grabbed her arm, swung her around, and kissed her. Hermione reluctantly pulled away, open her bedroom door, walked in, and slammed the door shut.

Draco stood in the common room, dumbfounded. He shook his head and walked off to his own bedroom.

Hermione didn't want to pull away, but she had to. He has to know what he said about Harry and Ron was wrong. And his egotistical attitude wasn't nice either. And let's not forget about that smirk.

**My goodness. She hated that smirk. **

**And how rude he was to her friends.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Third Thing**

Hermione was sitting in the Head common room, reading one of her favourite Transfiguration books and sipping a cup of chamomile tea she brought from the kitchens. Her favourite hobby was interrupted by the sound of the common room door being opened and slammed shut by her partner/boyfriend.

Draco looked ready to kill. Anger splashed on his face; hands clenched, looking more white and pale than usual.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Hermione closed her book, set her tea on the coffee table, and rushed over to him.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look enraged. I'd like to know why."

"It's nothing Hermione!" Draco threw his hands up, and walked towards the shared bathroom.

Hermione sighs, but then realizes something. Draco only ever called her Granger. Never has she ever heard him call her Hermione. Hermione's eyes widen and she follows Draco. She sees him; hands perched on the sinks, breathing heavily.

"Draco… Talk to me. I know something happened."

"It's nothing." Draco muttered softly.

"You called me Hermione. You never have before. I know something happened. Tell me."

Draco sighs, and turns around. Draco's head looks up, and his eyes lock with Hermione's. "It's nothing. Just some stupid group of bloody Hufflepuffs, reminding me of the 'oh-so wonderful events of last year'." His eyes not-so-subtly turn to his left forearm.

"Oh Draco. I would've never thought I'd hear the day when Hufflepuffs got Draco Malfoy beaten up." Hermione jokes. "But anyway, don't listen to them. Be the better man and ignore them."

"Oh, Granger. There's no need for me to do that. I'm already better than them. I'm hotter, richer, smarter, and superior to them in every way. Need I say more?" Draco's arrogance comes to life.

Hermione scoffs, "Did any of those Hufflepuffs happen to be muggleborn?" Hermione asks warningly.

Draco's eyes widen, giving away the answer immediately.

Hermione smiles sadly, "I thought so." She turns and walks towards the door.

"Hermione, please don't." Draco pleads whilst walking towards her.

"Then stop acting so bloody arrogant!" Hermione turns around angrily. "Like you're better than everybody else! Nobody's perfect! And I thought you were over those ridiculous blood superiority beliefs months ago! When we got together! I would've thought now that you're dating a muggleborn, you'd be over it. Guess I thought wrong." She turns around and walks out into the common room, getting back to her favourite hobby, hoping to not be interrupted.

**My goodness. She hated his arrogance.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Fourth and Fifth Things**

The castle's dungeons were quiet. Cold.

All Hermione wanted was to be in the Head common room, snuggled up near the fire with her favourite blanket, reading her favourite book. But, she has a free period now, and she wouldn't have enough time to do what she wished. So, she decided she would just take a walk around the castle. She regrets walking into the dungeons now. She wasn't too fond of the cold.

Sighing, Hermione walks past abandoned classrooms, but stops in her tracks when she hears evil laughing. Being Head Girl, and a bit nosey, she had to go and investigate. Evil laughs never meant something good.

Following the laughter, she found the source. A group of seventh year Slytherin boys plus one girl, hanging a poor first year Ravenclaw upside down by the legs. Hermione didn't register who was in the group very well, so she didn't see her secret boyfriend in the crowd.

"Hey! You let go of him now!" Hermione hand her wand out ready, if the bullies didn't listen.

"Go away Granger!" ordered pug face, Pansy Parkinson. "We don't need you here! Nor want! Right Drakie?"

Hermione didn't notice Draco at first. She was now very disappointed in him. Draco, however, just ignored Pansy and looked sadly at Hermione.

"Go away Mudblood Granger!" Blaise Zabini daunted.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let the poor boy down!" Hermione now had her hands on her hips, ever so bossy.

"Drakie, she isn't going away. Tell her to go!" whined Pansy.

"Pansy, shut up! I'll do it if you do!" Draco replied rudely.

Pansy instantly shut up.

Looking to Pansy, he says, "Thank you." Turning back to Hermione, "Go away…M-mudblood. Before you regret it." Draco reluctantly said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Guess she was right. He hasn't changed. Feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes, "Immobulus!" everyone freezes. She walks over to Draco, leans over to his ear, and whispers, "We're done. You promised." Pulling back, she looks into his eyes, seeing tears of his own appear. She turns, and goes to help the first year Ravenclaw boy.

Crouching down, Hermione asks, "Do you have any injuries sweetie?" she sniffles, trying to hold back tears.

"No. Thank you." He replies, and walks off.

Hermione stands back up, turns to look a Draco one more time, before walking off.

When she was at a safe distance, she cast the counter-spell and the Slytherin bullies were released. Hermione turns into a corridor, running for about ten seconds before falling to the wall, crying to no end. Her cries were so loud; she couldn't hear fast paced footsteps approaching her.

"Hermione, please don't do this. You should know I didn't mean it. Please don't." Draco sits down next to her, tears of his visible. It was very rare to see him cry. He must really love her.

"Draco. You broke my promise. I'm sorry." Hermione replied weakly, before standing up and walking away. She was relieved to not hear him stand up or move. She needed to think.

**She hated it when he was jerks like his friends.**

**She hated it when he made her cry. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Sixth Thing**

The rest of that day was terrible for Hermione, as for Draco. They both just wanted it to end.

Dinner in the Great Hall that evening started horribly for Hermione when she spotted Draco, the boy she broke up with hours earlier, flirting with some pretty sixth year Slytherin. He wasted no time at all! He was crying for Merlin's sake, and now he's back in the 'game'? Typical Draco Malfoy! The stupid, sneering, smirking, Slytherin playboy. She should've never trusted him. Never. Hermione always looks at the good in people, and discards the bad like a rotten sandwich at the bottom of your school bag. She's made many mistakes in her life, but that whole relationship with Draco Malfoy was a mistake. How it lasted months, she'll never know.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Ron asked her a question, "Hey, Hermione, are you okay? You look really sad."

"I'm fine Ron. Just forgot to add an important paragraph in my History of Magic essay. Bit stupid of me." Hermione mumbled, picking at her uneaten food.

"That's a bit unusual for you. Are you sure?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione replied coldly, before standing up, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione hated what Draco had done. It's like their break-up didn't affect him at all.

**She hated him flirting with other girls. **

The three Gryffindors stared after her, "She is not fine! What do you think is up with her?" Harry asks his girlfriend and his best mate.

"She's been off since Trasfiguration." Ron replies.

"What did she have before that class?" Ginny asks.

"She had a free period." Harry says, "My guess is that she spent it in the library." He adds.

"I hope whatever is going on with her gets solved. I hate seeing her so sad. She's usually pretty happy all the time." Ginny says with hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Seventh Thing**

The next day was a blur for Hermione. All she could remember was catching Malfoy (yes she's back to his last name again) sneaking glances at her. Hermione pretended she didn't notice them, and continued on with her work.

Dinner started well with Ron making corny jokes, which were so corny, they were actually funny. Then Dumbledore started his speech. It was mostly just 'Hope you had a great day! Hope you learnt many things' and such and such. Before he ended his speech, a student jogged towards the teacher's table. This student was identified as Draco Malfoy.

You could hear gasps, mutterings around the Great Hall, wondering what was going on. What was he doing? Or, what was he going to do that needed the whole school's attention?

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o'. What is he doing?

"Ah! Well, it seems our Head Boy has a little announcement to make!" Dumbledore spoke with glee.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts! My name is Draco Malfoy. Yesterday was the worst day of my life." Draco paused for anticipation.

"What's the git on about?" Ron asks.

"Who knows." Hermione says absently, not tearing her eyes away from Draco.

"None of you know how much I regret a sentence I spoke yesterday. Well. Maybe one of you." Saying this, he turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione Granger." He started walking towards her. Over a thousand of student's eyes were turned on her. "You do, deep inside. You know how much I regret those words. I made a promise to you, and I broke it just in sake of my reputation of the Slytherin badass."

"Malfoy, what are you on about?! Did you hurt her?" Ron accuses loudly.

"Shush Weasley, let me finish. Anyway, as I was saying, Hermione I regret speaking that sentence; that word so much. And I thought the only way I could prove something to you was by doing this. I know, that after this, I will be identified by the Slytherin who fell in love with a muggleborn, and turned from badass to softie, but I don't care. But, I do care about you. I'm in love with you Hermione Granger. I think I always have, and I know I always will. You're beautiful, and I don't ever want to lose you again. Not even for a few hours, or a day, or weeks. I want to be with you forever. I want to make it up to you. To show you how much I regretted what I've done in the past seven or so years. I want everyone in this room to know. It's been a secret for way to long. HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO'S BEEN DATING FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS? YOUR HEAD BOY AND GIRL! Surprise, surprise, I know! I never thought it would happen." A few gasps could be heard in the Great Hall.

"Hermione. Please forgive me. It doesn't have to be now, just please. One day. But, could you just please, stand up." Draco held his hand out for Hermione. She looked him up into his eyes, and took it.

"Hermione Granger. I love you. Please, take me back."

Silence. Silence was what all could be heard.

Until, "Draco… I-,"

Hermione's words were cut off by Draco's lips, crashed down onto hers. Hermione's eyes were wide open, but closed them, and returned the kiss.

Cheers could be heard across the Great Hall, none from the Slytherin table however.

It was this moment, when Hermione discovered the seventh thing she thought of Draco in the past few days.

**She loved it when he made her love him. **

_**THE END**_

A/N: Told you. ;)


End file.
